Interlude
by JXSilverXJ
Summary: Shinichi reverts back to his original body while Shiho chooses to remain as Ai Haibara. An afternoon in the aftermath of the detective's transformation.


Date Initiated: July 3, 2010.

Genre: Friendship.

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan.

* * *

_She watched as a young teenage boy plop down on the couch across a coffee table from her, wearing a dull faded grey t-shirt and casual slacks. Dropping a wrapped up bundle of clothing that looked too small to fit his stature on the hand rest of the couch, he let out a sigh. A tired sigh that also concealed a hint of relief and mild ecstasy._

"_It's good to be back." The teen said as he lifted a hand to eye level and flexed his fingers experimentally with a stupid looking grin on his face. But despite his expression, no one would miss the brilliant blue eyes that practically radiated the abstract of happiness. _

_Something that had never shined freely in those orbs, for quite a while. _

_It was as if everything he was seeing and doing was foreign, or perhaps something he had never had the chance to do or see._

"_I hope you don't get too carried away..." The little girl nonchalantly said._

_The boy shrugged as he looked at her. "I still don't understand why you wouldn't want to turn back to your original body."_

"_You probably wouldn't understand even if you were in my shoes." The girl's lips curved in an almost derogatory smirk._

_The boy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right... It's not like I asked for an answer."_

_She watched him stand up as he moved around the table towards the door behind the sofa seat she was sitting on._

"_Well, I'm stepping out for a bit." The bright grin made it ways back on his face, just as bright as his cerulean eyes were. He paused momentarily by the girl's side to ruffle her hair and playfully muse it up._

"_Hey" The girl started as she slapped his hand away. "Watch it." She sent a glare over her shoulder at the teen._

_The grin shifted into a light and teasing smirk, almost the same as the one that had been on the girl's lips a few moments ago. "It's your fault – wanting to stay as a kid. Maybe you should have listened to me for once." Shoving his hands into his pockets, he maintained eye contact with a smug expression. He could almost read what those aquamarine glaring orbs of hers wanted to tell him._

_'Idiot. Step out, already'._

_He chuckled as he turned around towards the door. He always had liked teasing her one way or another. "Perhaps, I'll see you later at dinner." _

_Without another word, he grabbed the cap that sat idly on the drawers before yanking the door open. With a final wave over his shoulder, he disappeared behind the door and out of the room._

_The little girl swiped her bangs out of her eyes as she sighed softly, sinking back into her seat. Her eyes fell on the bundle of clothes left behind. Normally, she'd eye them critically with disapproval but this time, it was a just smile. Just a weak smile that barely caused the corners of lips to twitch._

* * *

The cool evening breeze caressed her face gently as she stood staring into the distance, like a light kiss of affection. The wind played with the locks of her hair and she absentmindedly brought a hand up to the side of her face. She looked as if her thoughts were immersed in some other world, her petite figure encased in the crimson orange light made her look all the more serene in the light of the setting sun.

Ai Haibara was brought out of her musings as she felt a copious amount of cold liquid swipe over her small bare toes, before the feeling retracted itself. Blinking, her vision was greeted with the blazing figure of a distant sun that peeked over the large surface of the brilliant blue sea stained with red. She watched as the waves splash serenely; the sound like a faint melody, the water sparkling at different angles with its purity of innocence and cleanliness, reaching out every now and then to lick at her feet.

She was at the beach shores. This simple thing – standing bare footed on the sandy shores of a beach and gazing at the setting sun – it was something she had never done before. It had a touch of a new feeling to it. Peaceful and at ease, she smiled softly into the distance; an expression that rarely ever graces her face.

She knew where Shinichi had gone earlier, before she left the house silently. The look on his face practically gave away his intention, no matter the way he chose to try and conceal it.

Ran; his childhood friend, his crush. The girl that had been waiting for him to return, patiently.

His love...

Ai knew it was meant to be. The two of them – they were perfect in every way, just like how it was meant to be. Any person with eyes would be able to see that. There was never anything to add or take away; just like an elegantly composed musical piece. The melody speaks in its own words, just like their bond of love does.

She had told him once, that to be around Ran even as Conan, it would be like a practical dangerous threat to everyone connected to the both of them – it was a kind of an advice or a precaution. Something she was used to take as side-measures in her whole life. But even by then, she was pretty sure what his reaction and response would be.

And as expected, he didn't listen. He never left Ran's side and continued to be little Conan, the adopted little brother, as he kept watch on her.

Ran was the main reason for which he was fighting for to bring the Organization down for good.

A source of strength that gave him the will he needed to overcome this obstacle.

A source of faith that drove him on to believe he could bring this obstacle down.

A reason for him to return.

It was getting dark, she noticed. Ai didn't know how long she was standing there, rooted to her spot and staring absentmindedly. But the disappearance of the setting sun and the presence of slight tint of violet across the sky told her that it was for quite a while.

Turning around, she dropped her small slippers on the sand as she slipped her relatively small feet into them. And just like that, she left.

Kudo wouldn't need to worry now. She had finally developed the antidote, and with it, she had found the opportunity to give back his life that he had lost due to a twist of fate.

Her work was done here.

Was there more to do?

Yes...

This time, she would continue on by his side through to the end, no matter where they end up. She had that one thing left to accomplish - wanted to accomplish - and nothing to lose. They both had walked a long winding path to get to this moment; this brief moment of interlude that would soon be over, after which the black curtains would be lifted to present the main stage.

And it was the silent and unspoken support for each other that made it possible. They had come to know the other much better than they knew themselves through the hardships they both had to pull themselves out of. If one fell, the other would pick them up; with care to not brush any injuries – physically or emotionally.

And on her behalf, she would continue to lend him any assistance he would require in an act of helping. Simple verification of gathered intelligence, or identification of organization members; whatever she could.

Walking the pathway that led to the wooden double doors of the Agasa Residence, she paused for a moment before she opened the door and slipped in.

There was a loud and deafening clattering sound that reached her ears in greeting, coming from the kitchen followed by soft footsteps as someone peeked out by the doorway.

"Haibara!"

It was a foreign voice of a male yet so very familiar at the same time. She could imagine the grin on his face from the way he called out her name; for whatever reason he held to grin, it was made blatantly obvious as another voice followed.

"Shinichi! The utensils!"

Stepping into the familiar kitchen, Ai seated herself beside Professor Agasa, who was looking at the two people in front of them with an awkward look of amusement. Breaking away from the scene, he leaned towards the little girl. "Where have you gone to, Ai-kun?"

"Somewhere..." She responded with intended vagueness and a straight face which further amused the elderly man. He didn't say anything else.

Turning to look across the table, Ai was met with the sight of Shinichi and Ran scampering around to collect the strewn about utensils, agitatedly. There was a slightly annoyed frown that she could read on their faces, but the way their eyes sparkled outshone that expression.

They were happy... finally, reunited after two years of separation.

And this time, she would help to make sure it was permanent.

Shinichi caught her eye for a brief second as he smiled at her. Curtly, she returned the gesture with a nod and an almost-alike smile. She knew things were far from over, but likewise, she also knew they would emerge on the other side, one way or another.

Somewhere from faraway, she heard a distinct chirp from outside. Out of her peripheral vision, her eyes caught the image of a bird on the window sill. The little creature bobbed its head left and right as its small eyes looked at her with seeming interest, a small leaf in its beak.

Without warning, it suddenly shot up and spread its small wings ascending into the evening sky. Instinctively, Ai looked at the little creature.

A bird with a leaf in her mouth... The image gave her a strange yet a pleasant feeling. She stared at the fading blotch absentmindedly.

Ai's eyes met those of the detective's for the second time, as her vision was filled with deep purple of the sunset environment that peaked in from the window.

And she had never been so sure of something that she would want to do.

For at this moment of time, both believed, instead of one.

_'Would you let me stay in your life for just a little bit longer... Kudo?'_


End file.
